


Nuda

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuda bywa niebezpieczna, ale potrafi też okazać się korzystna.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 56 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/gifts).



Nudzący się bliźniacy stanowią poważne zagrożenie. Dlatego wszyscy starają się, by ciągle byli zajęci, jednak zdarzają się momenty, gdy zostają pozostawieni samym sobie. Zwłaszcza w Hogwarcie. I choć w większości przypadków nie mają problemów z zajęciem siebie, tak tym razem jest inaczej.

Przynajmniej obaj udają, że tak jest. Pierwszy boi się zaproponować drugiemu, na co sam ma ochotę, drugi nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

To pragnienie jest tak bardzo złe i niewłaściwe. Jeśli nie zostanie odwzajemnione… Aż strach pomyśleć.

W końcu jeden się przełamuje, podchodząc do brata.

— George…? — pyta.

Drugi go całuje, uznając, że słowa są zbędne. I ma rację.


End file.
